


May I Say Friendship

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's first day at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Say Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the [spiffyfic](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/spiffyfics) challenge to write Peter's first day at Hogwarts.

You sit with three other first year boys on the train ride. Two of them talk like they've been friends forever - maybe they have. One of the has glasses, and his name is James. You spend most of the ride watching him; the way he moves. He moves like an angel, or your vision of one.

The boy he talks to is Sirius Black. You've heard about the Blacks. Your mother talks about them like they're not real.

Sirius is real. He's realer than James.

The other boy's name is Remus, and he's quite for most of the journey, like you. He looks pale, and you ask him if he's alright. He nods without saying anything, and later, when Sirius asks again, he looks at you with a patient roll of the eye, and your heart leaps at the thought you've made your first friend. Even if you don't talk. And you think maybe the other boys will be your friends too. They seem nice, and when the lady with the tea trolley comes around, James buys you a chocolate frog. You don't have any money, and he laughs when you thank him, and turns back to Sirius and Quidditch.

When you are sorted later that day, you wish desperately to be in the same house as James, and when you are sorted you run to join Remus as Sirius with a strange lightness in your heart. You sit with them, fingers crossed, and when the hat screams out that James is in Gryffindor, you think you are happier than you've ever been before, and you can't wait for school to begin.


End file.
